Contact center agents and supervisors are constantly inundated with data on customer interactions. One work item may have a long history, multi-channel engagement, and one or more transactions. The interactions are commonly known as dialogs, which can include many turns and back-and-forth communications with the customer.
Supervisors often participate in transactions with agents and/or customers which may contribute to the success, or failure, of an interaction. Managers, who may or may not be the same supervisor, often review customer interactions and historical data to ensure objectives are being met and dialogs are handled appropriately and effectively. Supervisors often rely on memory, anecdotal information, and historical statistics and data to make suggestions and corrections to agents based on performance in dialogs after the conclusion of the work item(s). Contact center changes and training materials may even be made based on the successes or failures of dialogs.